The Pink Nightgown
by pratz
Summary: “Spread your legs.” Yuuri x Wolfram.


pinknightgown

**The Pink Nightgown**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: not mine, ever.

Notes: I love it when Wolf kicks Yuuri off the bed (that slim, sexy leg…), and it's just an endearing moment concerning the silly pink nightgown. Comments or review will be welcomed and cherished. Enjoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wolfram, Yuuri had realized, could be a hell of a damn teaser sometimes.

Yuuri's mouth gaped open as he saw his so-called fiancé sitting on their bed, wearing that striking pink nightgown. It was not the nightgown that had left him bedazzled. It was... Wolfram's current state indeed―tousled hair, half-asleep expression, and that cute pout on his mouth―and the realization that the said blonde was _waiting_ for him.

"What are you doing?"

Rolling his eyes upward, the blonde growled. "Waiting for you, _busy_ Heika. What else?"

"I told you the meeting would take times," Yuuri smiled lightly.

"Is that how you compliment someone who's been waiting for you for almost three hours?!"

"My apologize," Yuuri laughed a little. "Ne, wait here for a moment. I'll change my clothes first."

"Wait, Yuuri―aaah!"

As his Heika turned to leave, the blonde seized Yuuri's hand and tried to pull himself up using Yuuri's hand. Yet, unfortunately for Wolfram, one of his feet got tangled on his own nightgown... and the next second he found himself fumbling and in a danger of falling ungracefully.

Well, he would have fallen if only Yuuri didn't catch him at the right moment.

"You should really leave this gown," Yuuri chuckled as he helped the blonde back to his feet. "It's―" Yuuri frowned when he watched Wolfram grimaced in pain. "Wolfram?"

"I think," Wolfram gasped, "I've sprained my left ankle."

"Sit down," Worriedly, Yuuri half-pushed the blond noble back to his previous position on the bed. "Let me see. If it's bad, we'd get Gisela-san at once."

Wolfram blushed furiously at the sight of Yuuri kneeling before him and lifting his nightgown upward to reveal his legs. When instincts kicked, he quickly closed his legs altogether.

Frowning, Yuuri glanced up to look at his bed-mate in the eyes. "Wolfram?"

"W-what?"

"Spread your legs."

"What?!" the blonde shrieked, fully surprised. Never, even once, had his so-called fiancée used such _vulgar_ words like just before. "You pervert!"

"I'm not being a pervert or anything," Yuuri defended himself. "I'm just checking your ankle."

"It's okay! You don't have to worry!"

"Oh?" Yuuri's hands were dangerously trailed up to his calves, his nightgown was recently knee-high up. "Really?"

"Stop it, Yuuri!" Wolfram almost shrieked as his Heika placed his chin on top of his bare knees. Damn him for masking perversion with his innocent face! "J-just get Gisela here and d―" Wolfram yelped in pain when Yuuri's fingers trailed down to his sprained ankle and pressed hard on it. "It hurts, damn it! Henna choko!"

His Heika kept silent while he was massaging the sprained ankle. Wolfram bit his lower lip to muffle his groan, half of pain and half of... excitement.

The blonde wanted to punch himself for the thought. _Excited?! I'm not!_

"Relax, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered. "It's not too bad, but your sprain isn't light either. Why don't you lie down? Don't worry. My mother once had taught me how to massage." Yuuri chuckled for a while. "Though I'm not any better than Gisela-san, perhaps."

"Just hurry, henna choko!" _Damn it, I don__'t want Gisela or anyone else! I want―_

Wolfram really, really wanted to punch himself hard this time.

_I want you_.

Half-heartily laying his upper body down to the bed, the green-eyed soldier gulped a big amount of air. Yuuri's warm hand on his legs was tempting, teasing, tantalizing... or whatever things he couldn't find the names. At the back of his mind, his still conscious self offered one name for the present emotion that left him moaned softly in unawareness.

Desire.

At the sound of the soft moan, Yuuri raised his head up to search for his short-tempered bed-mate's eyes. Wolfram had thrown a hand over his face, the other one was clutching the bed sheet tightly, teeth gritting as if he was suppressing any sound that might possibly get out from his mouth. The blonde's hair was sprayed on pristine pillows. His nightgown slipped even lower from his shoulders, revealing white, silken flesh Yuuri wanted to touch so much. _Cute. As beautiful as ever_.

_My Wolfram_.

And another interesting state was greeting Yuuri's eyes as his look trailed downward Wolfram's body.

The human Maou swallowed, hard. "Ne, Wolfram," he began.

"W-what?" Wolfram could hardly believe that his voice was thick with such an urge he didn't have the heart to name yet. _What the hell are your hands doing down there, Yuuri? I think it's only my ankle I've sprained!_

"Feels any better?"

"Uhm." He wasn't lying. The pain started lessening and slowly faded. Yet, another kind of pain began to dawn on his other region. Exactly it was another certain part of his body that needed his Heika's attention.

"Good."

"Henna choko!" Wolfram cried out as his Heika placed a knee between his and rose from the kneeling position. "Wha―"

"Don't let anybody see you wearing this gown," Yuuri whispered softly, his body hovering above the blonde's sprawled form.

"I'm wearing this for you only."

"And don't let anybody see you like this."

A smile, soft yet heated, grazed the green-eyed beauty's lips. "Then I think I'd sleep naked tonight," Snaking his arms around his Heika's shoulders, the painful sprain fully died forgotten, Wolfram pulled Yuuri down for a long-wanted kiss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
